Love on the Dragon Reserve
by The Regal Warrior
Summary: Danielle Kaligaris is a beast tamer that comes to work on the Romanian Dragon Reserve. She and Charlie Weasley quickly become friends, but will they ever be more than that? Charlie/OC. Begins during the summer after Chamber of Secrets.
1. Leaving Home

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is my first multi-chap fic, so I really hope you guys like. I hope to update on every other Friday, but I might not always be able to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All of that belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**

Danielle Kaligaris was very stressed, which was very unusual for her. As she turned to walk into her room, she was so preoccupied that she walked into the wall and knocked herself on her butt.

Groaning in defeat, she let her body slump backwards until she was lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Sighing dramatically, Dani crossed her arms above her head and stared intently at the ceiling, as if it was the answer to her problems.

That was how her little sister, Stevie, found her when she walked up the stairs five minutes later. Stevie watched her in confusion for several minutes, and when Dani did nothing to acknowledge her presence, Stevie took matters into her own hands. She walked toward her sister, and, with careful precision, kicked her lightly in the side.

Dani groaned, tore her gaze from the ceiling, and glared at her sister. The two sisters continued to glare at each other for about three minutes before Stevie grew bored of it and aimed another kick at Dani's side, this one harder.

"What?" Dani snapped, catching her sister's leg before she could execute the kick.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Stevie muttered, just loud enough for Dani to hear.

"You'd be the same way if you were leaving in one hour and still had to pack everything!" Dani spat from between gritted teeth. "Sorry," she added as an afterthought.  
I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, I have so much to do and I have no idea what to pack and… gah!"

"I understand your frustration," Stevie said quietly. "However, there is one thing I don't understand." When Dani gave her a quizzical look, she said, "Why are you on the floor, in the middle of the hallway?"

Dani thought for a moment before she answered. "I was going to go into my room, but I walked into the wall and ended up on my butt. So, instead of getting up and going on with my life, I just lay down and stared at the ceiling." Dani told the whole story with a serious expression on her face, but the minute she looked at Stevie she lost it. She and Stevie laughed so hard they were actually crying.

Once both girls caught their breath, Stevie held out her hands to Dani. As Dani grabbed her hands, Stevie said, "Come on, let's get you packed." Hauling Dani to her feet, Stevie began pulling her toward her room.

Upon entering Dani's room, Stevie let out a shocked gasp. The room, which was normally neat and organized, looked like a tornado had swept through it. "Like I said," Dani began, "I have no idea what to pack."

Stevie shot her a look and said, "I'll say." She walked toward Dani's bed, where an empty suitcase was sitting. "Now, why don't you pack the things you know you'll need?"

"That's stuffs already packed. It's in the bags that are downstairs," Dani groaned. "I'm trying to figure out what other stuff to pack."

"So, you don't actually have to pack everything. You just have to pack some things," Stevie said. "That's not so bad." She paused, looking around the room, before saying, "Well, what do you want to take with you?"

Dani groaned again and fell face-first onto her bed. "I don't know! I'm usually so good at figuring out what to pack, but now I have no idea. I think it's just because this time I'll be in Romania long term."

"Well, I think you should pack whatever you think you're going to need. You're going to have your own room, right?" Stevie asked. Dani raised her head enough to give a nod of conformation. "Well," Stevie continued, "I think you should pack whatever you want. You'll have room for everything you take."

"I guess you're right," Dani said. She pushed herself up off her bed and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Thank you. You know, you're pretty smart for a twelve-year-old."

"I know," Stevie laughed. "What can I say, it's a gift."

Dani laughed before pushing her sister toward the door. "Okay, you nutter, get out of my room! I have packing to do." Dani gently shoved Stevie out of the room and shut the door behind her. Laughing quietly, Dani turned and picked up her wand. She waved it toward her closet and watched as her stuff began packing itself in the suitcase.

Ten minutes later, Dani came bounding down the stairs, suitcase in one hand and a large messenger bag in the other. She dropped her bags by the front door with the rest of her stuff, then ran into the kitchen. She had so much speed that she had to grab the island to slow herself down.

"Well, someone's excited," Nikki, one of Dani's older sisters, said. "Have everything packed?"

"Yep! I just finished," Dani replied, hoisted herself onto the island.

"Yeah, thanks to me!" Stevie pointed out from the corner of the room. "When I went upstairs, I found her lying in the middle of the hallway, staring at the ceiling. If I hadn't helped her, she'd still be there!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dani muttered. "I already said thank you, I'm not saying it again."

Stevie was about to retort, but Nikki cut across her. "Dani, don't you have to leave in fifteen minutes?"

Dani glanced down at her watch. "Yeah, I do. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the living room, waiting for you," Nikki answered, rising from her chair. "Come on, I'll help you with you stuff." Nikki walked in the hallway, Dani and Stevie following closely behind. Nikki grabbed Dani's suitcases, and Stevie grabbed her duffel bag and backpack. Dani picked up her messenger bag and pillow before following her sisters into the living room.

Once they were in the living room, the girls put Dani's stuff down and joined their two others sisters on the couch. Nikki squeezed in the space between Jessi and Chrissi, and Stevie sprawled across Nikki's and Chrissi's laps. Dani's parents, Fred and Liz, watched their daughters in amusement.

"Well," Dani started, "I'm ready to leave."

"Oh, darling," Liz walked over to Dani, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, like your sisters? If you do, you'll have summers off!"

"Mom," Dani groaned, "we've been through all this. Yes, I'm sure I don't want to go."

"Oh, alright," Liz cried. She pulled Dani into a tight hug. "I love you, darling," Liz whispered as she pulled away.

Dani wiped a tear from her mother's cheek. "I love you, too!"

Fred came up to his daughter and pulled her into a bear hug. "Be good, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Dani said, then turned to her sisters. When none of them showed signs of moving, she walked over to them and plopped herself on them. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

Since Dani was primarily on Jessi's lap, Jessi hugged her first. At the same time, Nikki managed to push Dani's legs off of her lap, causing both Dani and Jessi to roll of the couch.

"Dogpile!" Stevie yelled. The three girls jumped on top of their sisters, turning their pile into some odd sort of group hug. After several minutes of this, the girls managed to untangle themselves and they each hugged Dani again.

Dan walked over to her bags, and, once she had grabbed them, turned to face her family. "I love you guys," she said again. Glancing over at the clock she added, "It's time for me to go." With one more glance around the room, she turned on the spot and Apparated.

**A/N: As I still don't have a beta reader, I might not have noticed all of the grammatical errors, so I apologize for that. Please review and let me know how I did. I would also appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer. **


	2. Settling In

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I know I've kept you guys waiting for far too long. So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

With a resounding crack, Dani Apparated in front of a one-story building, a cloud of dust blossoming around her. Once the dust settled, she took in her surroundings. The building in front of her, which she took to be the main building, was the center of the cluster. All the buildings were made of wood, and most were low-lying, one-story buildings.

While Dani had been looking around, a man had stepped through the front door of the main building. He was an older man with dark curly hair. He jogged easily down the stairs and came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Rick Ians," he said. "You're Danielle Kaligaris?"

"Please, call me Dani. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too." He grinned at her and reached down to help her with her bags. "I'll show you to your room, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

He began walking toward one of the buildings that was to the left of main one. As they walked, Rick filled Dani in on the way things worked on the reserve.

Rick led Dani into the building and down a hallway until they reached the door at the end. "Well, this is your room. Just drop your stuff off and we'll head over to the mess hall, where the others are waiting."

"Okay," Dani replied. As she was setting her bags down, she scanned the room quickly. It was painted white and furnished with a bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf. She set her messenger bag and pillow on the bed before turning to face Rick, stowing her wand in her pocket as she did.

"Ready to go meet the others?" Rick asked her.

"Ready," she replied, nodding her head happily. Rick just chuckled at her before leading her to the mess hall.

Rick stopped just outside the door to the mess hall, making sure Dani was ready. She just rolled her eyes at him and pulled the door open, motioning for Rick to go first.

Dani entered the room behind him and was met with the sight of about fifteen people lounging around the room.

"Alright, you lot," Rick sad, drawing everyone's attention. "This is Dani Kaligaris, and she's going to be working with us."

Rick began introductions, and Dani nodded politely at each person in turn. When the introductions were finished, everyone got up and began helping themselves to dinner.

A girl with short red hair and bright green eyes walked over to Dani. "Hey," she said. "I'm Annalyn Driscoll, but you can call me Anna. You should probably get some food before the boys eat it all."

Dani laughed and followed Anna over to the food. Once they had filled their plates, Anna led Dani over to a table. The girls sat down across from a wizard with red hair that just reached the tips of his ears and bright blue eyes.

Dani smiled at him as she sat down. "Hi," she said. "I'm Dani Kaligaris."

He returned her smile with one of his own and said, "Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley."

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that I would try to update every other Friday, but I don't think that's going to happen. I start school next Monday, so I'm going to be pretty busy. At this rate, I'm just hoping to be able to update once a month. **

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted it to end with Charlie introducing himself. **

**Please leave me a review! I really would like to know what you, as the readers, think of the story. Plus, I would like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**


End file.
